


Energy Drink

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: SLFL(Suck Luke Fuck Luke) [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bottom Luke, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, Cute Calum Hood, Depressed Ashton, Energy Drink, Friendship/Sex, Hotel Sex, Kinky Luke, Lashton - Freeform, Luke Had It All Planned, Luke Is Such A Slut, M/M, Michael Being A Dick, Missionary Position, Smut, Sounds Live Feels Live World Tour, Top Ashton, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Again, Luke had only wanted to help Ashton. Only this time, he had decided to try something a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Energy Drink

Ashton squinted at the sheets of paper that he had in one hand and then blinked several times before lifting his head up and looking at Calum and Michael, who were snickering. “I said that wrong, didn’t I?”

“I’m sure you’ll get it,” Michael said, trying to hide his laughter.

“I suck at this,” the drummer exhaled as he looked at another page.

“No, you don’t,” Calum smiled.

“I’m your best friend, you’re supposed to say this to make me feel better.”

“I’m not saying that because you’re my best friend… I’m just saying…”

“What? Please say it already. I suck at it.”

“Maybe it’s not your cup of tea?”

“Yeah?” Ashton scoffed. “I realised that already.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself,” Calum patted his shoulder. “I’m as bad as you and if it’ll make you feel better, Luke is worse.”

“Michael is the only one who’s good at it,” Ashton stated.

“What can I do? I’m a genius,” the boy laughed.

“And we’re lame.”

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up. They’re just a few foreign words. Michael’s gonna handle things since he’s the genius,” Calum grinned.

“Yeah, let’s dump it all on Michael’s head,” Michael rolled his eyes.

“When something goes wrong, let’s all blame Michael,” the bassist laughed, causing Ashton to laugh as well.

“That’s what we’ll see. You little fuckers better learn something too,” Michael warned.

“I dunno about you two but I’m off to bed. I’m too tired to even understand what I’m saying,” the older boy said and walked towards the exit.

“Oyasumi nasai,” Michael teased.

“Fuck you!”

Calum made his way to Michael and without warning, punched him a few times in the arm. “What did you think you were doing?”

“Ow, why are you hitting me?”

“Did you forget what happened to him a couple of days ago?”

“No…” Michael replied as he rubbed his arm.

“Then? I don’t want him to be in that state again. I was trying to lighten things up but you had to be dick about it.”

“Sorry… Ashton’s a big boy and he can handle himself.”

“Yeah, like last time? Thankfully Luke was there to help him.”

Michael scoffed. “Luke did not help him. Luke sucked him off in a toilet, in a public place, which is totally gross.”

“Whatever it helped.”

“Please, don’t ever say that in front of Luke,” Michael rolled his eyes. “He’s just a little slut and that’s too big of compliment.”

“Hey, what’s up?” Luke said around something that he was chewing.

“Where have you been? Have you even been learning those words for tomorrow?” Michael looked up at him.

“I had a very long hot bath and then I ordered myself some milk. And here I am,” the younger boy smiled.

“You didn’t learn anything, did you?”

“Not really, I didn’t have time. Anyways, is it necessary?”

“If it wasn’t they wouldn’t have asked us to,” Michael let out an exasperated sigh. “Am I the only one who’s taking this seriously?”

“What are you eating?” Calum asked as he leant closer to Luke.

“Chocolate chip cookies.”

“Give me a bite.” Calum opened his mouth and Luke brought the cookie to his lips.

“Where’s Ashton? I thought he was with you two.”

“He was… but he went to bed, right before you came,” Michael said, without taking his eyes off the papers that he had in a hand.

Luke took a look at the clock. “At this time?”

“Yeah, he was annoyed because he could not learn some Japanese words.”

“I see,” Luke slowly nodded.

“She said to me forget what you thought...” Calum sang as he strummed some chord on Michael’s guitar.

“Where are you going?” Michael asked when he saw Luke making his way towards the door.

“To bed… I’m kinda tired too. Goodnight, see you lads tomorrow.”

“You wanna bet he’s gonna try that hot dog and milkshake thing with Ashton again?”

“No, why would he?” Calum stared at Michael.

“Because he’s Luke and he can have anything and anyone he wants?” Michael shrugged.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Luke made his way into Ashton’s hotel room and lay on his stomach on the bed, next to the older boy. Slowly, he reached over and poked the other in the ribs with his index. Seeing as the drummer made no move, he directed his hand upward to Ashton’s armpit and tickled him.

“What?” Ashton asked in a frustrated tone.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing… which is why I’m sleeping, or at least was trying to, until you came in.”

“Are you having another attack?”

The older boy turned around and leant on his elbow as he looked at Luke. “What? No, I’m not having another attack. I’ve never had an attack before, whatever the hell that is.”

“Ok,” Luke smiled. “Why are you sleeping then?”

“Because that’s what normal people do at night, duh.”

“But it’s barely ten and you don’t usually go to bed this early.”

“I’m tired?”

Luke smiled brightly, too brightly. “Really?”

“Why are you so happy about that? Right now you look like SpongeBob who’s grinning for no reason.”

“No, I just happen to have what you need.”

“Which is?” the drummer asked; he was pretty sure he saw Luke coming into his room empty-handed.

“Energy drink…”

“Energy drink?” Ashton raised an eyebrow.

“You were annoyed because we had to learn some Japanese things, weren’t you?”

“If Michael can do it, why can’t I?”

“Hey, they’re just words, nothing important. If Michael can do it, then let him. It’s good not to be the one in control sometimes,” Luke said slowly as he bit his lips.

“I guess…”

Luke pressed his palm flat against Ashton’s chest and slowly trailed it to the other boy’s neck. He traced Ashton’s collarbone with his index and then moved it along the middle of his neck to his chin. The younger boy ran his thumb across the other boy’s lips while he bit on his own bottom lip. Instinctively, the drummer leant into the touch, causing Luke to smile; he had no idea it was going to be that easy. Honestly, he had thought Ashton was going to tell him off and kick him out of his room. He inched closer to the other boy and lightly grazed his lips with his own. Ashton licked his lips with the tip of his tongue before pressing them against Luke’s much eager ones. He enclosed his lips around the younger boy’s bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth.

That day, after the bathroom episode, they were waiting to go on stage and Luke had lean in close to him and whispered _‘don’t worry about it, that was only a little teaser’_ into his ear before smiling and moving away. It had been three days since and that sentence did not leave Ashton’s head. He tried to forget it but it kept coming back no matter how far he pushed it at back of his head. That was the reason he could not learn a few simple Japanese words; his mind was busy elsewhere. He had tried to figure out what the other boy had meant and had failed until Luke came to his hotel room and got in his bed. The moment he had seen Luke walked into his room, he had known the younger boy had something in mind; the look on his face stated so.

Pushing Ashton onto his back, Luke climbed on top of him and straddled his hips, expertly managing to do so without breaking the kiss. The drummer wrapped one of his hands around Luke’s waist and buried the other into Luke’s hair. When they pulled away to catch their breaths, Luke pressed his forehead against Ashton’s and the two of them stared into each other eyes for long seconds before connecting their lips again. Their lips moved against one another and their tongue rubbed against each other before they pulled away to breath and get back to it again. As they kissed, Luke trailed a hand up Ashton’s side and made its way to his nipple. He rolled the bud with his index and middle finger while he thrust his hips forward.

He rocked his hips continuously against Ashton’s, causing to older lad to moan into his mouth. Luke smiled as he pressed a few kisses from Ashton’s lips to his neck, licking a spot other there before he shimmied down the drummer’s body and positioned himself on the older boy’s thighs. Biting one side of his bottom, he slipped a hand into Ashton’s black boxers, taking hold of the boy’s penis, and gently tugged on it. Ashton folded one arm and rested his head on it as he closed his eyes and let Luke carry on. For some reason, Luke looked like he knew exactly what he was doing; although, the younger boy had never mentioned that he had ever been with another guy before. Something which was rather odd but Ashton was not going to dwell on that, not at that moment; he had better things to think about, like Luke’s hand on his penis or his penis in Luke’s mouth.

The younger boy shifted on the mattress and knelt beside the other boy before hooking his fingers under the elastic of his boxers and peeling it off his hips. Discarding the underwear, he bent down and took Ashton’s semi hard-on into his mouth and sucked on it. He slid his mouth along the length while one of his hands gently massaged Ashton’s balls. Ever so gently, Ashton lifted his hips off the mattress and thrust upward into Luke’s mouth. That was an action that Luke was not expecting but he was not going to complain; he was actually glad that Ashton was getting involved. His hand left Ashton’s balls and instead, moved back to his nipple. Playing with Ashton’s nipple was something that Luke was finding hot and he could not help himself but do it again. He pulled away and stared at the other boy when he was fully hard.

“Fukaku hamekonde chodai?” Luke said unsure. “Or was it something like that?”

“What the hell does that mean?” Ashton frowned.

“Fuck me hard.”

“Say one more word in Japanese and I swear I’ll throw you in the corridor naked.”

“Ok, I’ll only speak dirty to you, in English.”

Luke let out a giggle when Ashton tackled him and threw him on his back on the mattress. The older boy wasted no time to get rid of Luke shirt but struggled to pull his skinny jeans off him, causing Luke to let out a little laugh. Laugh, which was subsided when Ashton kissed him. The singer grabbed his jeans, which were still on the bed, and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom before tossing the pants on the floor. Ashton looked at the objects that he had been given and smirked; he was right, Luke did have something in mind when he walked into his room. Squirting some of the substance onto his fingers, Ashton guided them to Luke’s hole. He pushed two fingers inside and twisted them around before moving them in and out. Luke bit his lower lip and let out a moan; Ashton’s fingers already felt so tight and he wondered how his penis would feel.

Ashton added another finger in, stretching Luke’s muscles, as he reached for the condom with the other hand. He tore the wrapper with his teeth and rolled it onto his penis before coating it with a large amount of lube; all that done expertly with only one hand. The moment he pulled his fingers out of Luke, he replaced them with his penis. Luke squeezed his eyes tight; Ashton’s fingers, although he might have had three in him, were something but his penis was completely different. He opened his mouth and took in a few deep breaths as the older boy pulled out and pushed back in slightly. Even though he had stretched him, Luke was still so tight, tighter than anyone that Ashton had ever been with and he knew that he would not be able to last very long with the way he was being squeezed.

He grabbed Luke’s legs by the ankle and pushed them further apart as he leant forward and rested himself on his elbows. Luke laced his fingers through the drummer’s messy hair and pulled him in for a kiss, which he easily complied to. The younger boy slipped his tongue past Ashton’s lips and he licked the roof of the other boy’s mouth before playing with his tongue while Ashton penis was going in and out of his ass. Snaking a hand between their sweaty bodies, Luke took hold of his penis and pumped it at the same speed as Ashton’s thrusts, stopping once in a while to tease the head before going at it again. What he was feeling at that particular moment was better than anything than he had imagined. Ashton’s penis felt so good in him and the hint of vodka and red bull that he could taste on Ashton’s tongue was something that he was not going to forget soon.

Luke lifted his legs and wrapped them around Ashton’s waist, allowing him to go deeper with the new position. While Ashton kept pounding in his ass, Luke tentatively rotated his hips against Ashton’s, meeting up with his thrust. He turned his head to the side and gasped as the other boy went faster and faster with each forward thrust. Ashton pressed his lips to the side of Luke’s neck before taking the skin between his teeth. He gently bit into the warm flesh and then went on to suck on it. He could feel the salty taste of sweat on his tongue but he did not pull away; honestly, it was turning Ashton on. Giving Luke’s neck one last lick, he pulled away and rested his head on the pillow, next to Luke’s, as he breathed unevenly through his mouth. Ashton fisted the sheets on either sides of Luke and slowly stilled his movements before pulling away and dropping himself next to the other boy.

Luke turned on his side and slowly rubbed Ashton’s stomach as the older boy tried to catch his breath. With his other hand, Luke pumped his penis at a slow and steady pace. After discarding the condom, Ashton also turned on his side and again connected their lips. Luke smiled into the kiss; he had gotten everything he had wanted that evening, except for one thing. Licking Ashton’s lips, Luke pulled away and stared into his eyes.

“So, want some of that energy drink?”

Ashton smiled and pushed Luke on his back again. The next second, he was kneeling beside Luke and he took the younger boy’s, much neglected penis into his mouth. He sucked on the head first, testing how that felt before finally sliding his mouth along the length. He went as deep as he estimated he could, taking Luke’s penis about halfway into his mouth before pulling away and repeating his action. Remembering how Luke had played with his balls, Ashton brought a hand to Luke’s balls and rubbed them with his fingers. He wrapped his other hand at the base of Luke’s penis and pumped him at the same time. When he felt that Luke was close, Ashton pulled away; he could suck Luke but he did not want the other boy to come in his mouth. However, before he could do so, Luke grabbed a handful of his hair and held him in place, spilling his load against Ashton’s tongue while he thrust into his mouth.

The drummer moved away the moment Luke stopped moving; he had to spit that. He was going to make his way to the bathroom but Luke pulled him back down to himself. Pressing a kiss to the corner of Ashton’s mouth, Luke mouthed _‘swallow’_ and after a few seconds of hesitation, he swallowed everything that was in his mouth.

“Now that you’ve had some of my special energy drink, you’re gonna be ten times more energetic tomorrow,” Luke laughed when Ashton settled beside him and made a face.

“Yuck, that’s salty.”

“Of course it’s salty, it’s come.”

“It tastes weird.”

“No it doesn’t. Haven’t you ever tasted your own?”

“No, why would I do that? Have you?”

“I dunno… maybe I have… maybe I haven’t… who knows?” Luke again laughed.

“You’re weird.”

“I know…” Luke nodded. “I’m all sweaty… now I need another shower.”

“Suit yourself, I’m gonna get some sleep. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Luke slowly pulled on his clothes as he eyed Ashton. That was the second times that it had happened and they had just started the tour. He had the impression that tour was full of surprises but he was not going to complain; he was loving it. With a last look at Ashton, he went back to his room with a silly grin on his face.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
